It's time to become a man
by Yneigma Psyko
Summary: Lars Alexandersson has lived a fairly easy life. He pays no bills, he lives at home with his brother, and he doesn't have to worry about anyone besides himself. Unfortunately, for him, his live as a jaunty bachelor is about to come to an end. Starting with a recent breakup followed by some terrible news, Lars is going to have to grow up and learn the definition of adulthood.
1. Emasculated

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken or any of its character(s). I just love to write about them.**

**ATTENTION: This story is rated M for mature content that well be in this story. You have been warned.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, It is me, Yneigma Psyko! First off I just want to say that I've been wanting to write a story about this pairing for a while, so here it is.**

* * *

Lars Alexandersson stared blankly into the face of his abrupt ex-girlfriend. His golden orbs were wide and alert, his face was sate with hysteria, and his mind chanted one word.

_'Bitch.' _It was the only word Lars could think to call his ex at the moment. He was too angry to think rationally about the heart-breaker who recently just dumped him.

"Look, Lars, I..I know this is not what you wanted today, but, I just can't do this anymore." The words of his former gal were full of fake sympathy and false compassion. _'Not what I wanted to hear? You're breaking up with me on our two year anniversary!'_ The man's mind was frantic. He observed the woman's facial expression which was about as vigorous as a tree. Her dark brown eyes were sate with boredom and impatience, as if she had some other important matters to attend to.

The astonished twenty three year-old allowed his lungs to full themselves with air before he spoke. "Why?" The man could barely stay that simple sentence without adding the word _bitch _into it.

The young woman pushed back a hefty lock of finely brushed black hair away from her right shoulder. The simple gesture revealed a piece of her soft and supple skin that was neglected by the thin strap of the woman's black and red sun dress. "I just think that we should see other people-"

"**Other people!**" _'I knew it! I knew this bitch was cheating on me!' _Now the young man was rallied up and ready to strike, verbally of course. He erected himself from the earthy green, marble stone seat. Both of his fist were clenched and his eyes emitted a wild and dangerous look.

The woman rose from her seat and stretched her arms out to gather her text books that lay neatly on a pile on the earthy green, marble stone table.

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Lars, I've never cheated on you." The woman stated as she adjusted the two heavy text books comfortable in her arms. The man detected a hint of acrimony and vexation in her tone.

"Then why are you breaking up with me, Miyuki? Are you leaving me for someone else?" His question was displaced with silence. The agitated woman brushed a crease out of the helm of her black and red floral sun dress and walked away from the table and out to the courtyard, which is located in the front entrance of the university. A few nosy students watched the girl stomp her way across the light tan cobble stone and towards the parking lot and away from the dumbfounded male.

Lars grabbed his plain, black backpack off the seat and hurried after the agitated female.

"Are you at least going to answer me!?" He shouted angrily to his ex. The woman candidly ignored him and picked up her pace. Lars mimicked the same mannerism in order to keep up with the woman's pace.

"Miyuki, can you at least just answer my-"

"YES!" Without warning, Miyuki halted her steps and swirled around to face the heated young man who wore a plain black t-shirt paired with dark blue jeans.

Miyuki's cold eyes were narrowed, her face wore a dark and deviant expression. "I'm leaving you for a man!" Miyuki's response confused Lars.

_'The hell is she talking about? I am a man!' _"I kind of figured that you left me for another guy-"

"No, no, no, Lars. I left **you **for a **man**!" The woman reiterated her statement again. This time she emphasized the word 'man' to him.

Lars furrowed his brows to the obvious insult. "What the hell are you talking about? I am a **man**!" Shouted the agitated youth. His loud and resonating voice caused a few more onlookers to stop and watch the live dram unfold in front of them. The man could hear a few members of the nosy crowd gawk and chatter about the events that they witnessed to other onlookers.

Miyuki took another step towards the fervent male, as if she was challenging him or his manhood more so. "You want to know why I broke up with you!?" The man nodded his head. An angry smile appeared on Miyuki's red stained lips. "I'm breaking up with you because you do not have a car!"

Lars wild eyes soon became narrow and sharp. "You're leaving me because of that!?"

"NO!" The woman screamed loudly, causing more and more people to join the audience. "I'm leaving you because you do not have a _job_ and you have beg you're bother for money each and every time we go out! I'm leaving you because you twenty-three years old and you do not have your own_ place_ to stay! I am leaving you because you act like a fucking _child_ when I don't want to have sex with you! I am leaving you because I am tired of dating a_ little boy_! I want a** man**, a real **man**! That is why I am leaving you!" With Lars's ex literally blowing up on him if front of a large crowd of their peers, Lars was not sure if he should retort with an insult or call her out on some of her flaws.

Before the callow male could pick an option, his chance to reply had flew by him. Miyuki stormed off again with more force and speed in her step. The crushed man did not bother to follow the woman. All he wanted to do was go home, and forget that this day even happened.

The man turned around and briskly walked towards the bus stop that stood only a few meters away from the court yard. For Lars, it felt like the longest walk in his life, since he had to pass by all the strident and boisterous students who crowded his path to the bus stop. He heard several men and women loudly chat amongst themselves about how the situation was embarrassing and sad to watch.

Lars tried, with all of his might, to ignore the words of judgement that slip from the mouths of intrusive peers. He just kept his mind on anything thing else but the onlookers and his ex-bitch of a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: There goes chapter one! I will post chapter two next week. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**


	2. Discontent

**A/N: Hello everyone; First off, I would just like to apologize for not updating for a while. A few life altering events occurred to me recently and I just did not have the time to post as much as I wanted to. However, everything is officially back to normal and stability is within my grasp. So, I will try my best to post on a weekly basis. Alright, now here is chapter two!**

* * *

Lars eagerly turned the faux crystal knob of the portal leading the entrance of his home. The livid youth stomped his way into the house and slammed the heavy oak wood door behind him. He roughly removed his plaid black and white converses from his feet and threw them onto the burgundy hardwood flooring.

Lars let out a deep breath of air as he made he way towards the stairwell, which stood erected in the middle of the lavish and spacious living room. The young male quickly climbed the stairs and made his way to the top in no time. Once he reached the top, he made a sharp left towards the hallway which his room is located.

As Lars walked towards the room, his ears picked up on voices reverberating off the blood red walls of the hallway and into his eardrums.

"What do you think about this space right here?" The familiar voice of Lars's oldest brother, Kazuya Mishima, reached his ears.

"I don't know, there might not be enough room for _it._" The voice of Kazuya's wife, Jun Kazama, quickly followed Kazuya's question.

As Lars continued to walk towards his room, his mind began to process the conversation that was occurring in his room. _'Why the hell are they in my room? And what are they talking about?' _The twenty-three year old continued to question the things that he heard all the way to his closed entrance of his bedroom.

Once the youth stepped into the black stained portal, suddenly decided to wait and listen in on the conversation a bit more before he opened the door.

"Okay what about this area, do you think this would be a good place for the dresser?" Kazuya asked his wife again.

Lars furrowed his eyebrows at this statement. _'Dresser? Are they remodeling my room or something?' _

"Yeah, that would be a great place to put the dresser for the baby."

As soon as Jun finished her sentence, Lars's mouth fell agape. "What!? Baby!?" Lars could not contain himself from blurting out his thoughts. It was bad enough that he already dealt with an embarrassing event that unfolded at the college and now his brother and sister-in-law were talking about some crazy baby non-sense.

Within the moment of his outburst, the portal swung open, revealing the two silhouettes of his brother and his wife. Kazuya, who was dressed in a simple pair of black denim jeans complimented by a white t-shirt, stood in the doorway with a look of bewilderment in his eyes.

"Lars...what are doing here?" Kazuya's question instantly annoyed the already annoyed male.

"Um, well, I live here!" Lars snapped at his brother.

This comment of his caused his brother to frown. "I know that, smart-ass," Kazuya began. "What I meant was, why are you home so early?"

"My class ended early." Lars answered with a hint of attitude in his tone.

After he finished his sentence, an air of silence encircled the two. The agitated co-ed had a bit of trouble deciding whether or not if he would ask his brother about the baby comment that he over heard.

"So, um...why are you guys in my room?" Lars decided to go with an indirect approach.

Kazuya shifted his dark brown orbits away from him, while Jun took a few steps towards the portal. Lars's sister-in-law, who was dressed in elegant, yellow, floral sun dress, approached him.

"Well, Lars, Kazuya and I have some new to tell you," Jun spoke in a hesitant tone, which worried Lars. The raven haired woman glanced up at her husband before her chocolate orbs shifted back onto him. "I'm...uh...I'm pregnant." Jun's words hit Lars like a ton of bricks. After being completely emasculated by his ex-girl friend in front a group of peers at school, Lars was ready to relax and unwind, but after hearing this news, all of his anxiety and stress was coming back to hunt him full force.

"So why are you in _my _room?" Lars feared that the answer was going to be one that he would not want to hear.

This time, his brother decided to interject. "Look, we're basically going to turn your room into a nursery for the baby."

Lars dramatically waved his arms up in the air. "So where am I going to sleep!?"

"Well, here's the thing," Jun began, with her tone being that of caution. "You're going to have to figure that one out out on your own." Jun's sentence left Lars breathless for a moment.

_'Wait, she's not saying what I think that she's saying.' _After this terrifying thought, Lars let a slow breath of air escape from his lips. "Um, so are you telling me that I have to move?" The youth asked in a wavering tone.

"Yeah." Lars frowned to the lackadaisical tone which his brother responded to him. Kazuya's tone was uncaring and emotionless.

"O-okay, well, that's fucked up!"

"Lars!" Kazuya yelled in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, but that is fucked up! How I am suppose to move out with no job!?"

"Okay Lars, in all honesty, that's your problem to deal with." Kazuya answered once with the same uncaring tone as before.

"Do you want me to be homeless!?"

"No, of course not!" Jun said in a pleading tone.

"Then how do you expect me to move out!?"

"Well, you get a job, save your money, and move out." Kazuya answered.

"You make it sound so simple." Lars responded in an annoyed tone.

Kazuya let out a loud huff of breath before he spoke. "Well, you have six months, so-"

"SIX MONTHS!? That's all I have!?" Lars could not believe what he was hearing. First he finds out that he has to move out and now he hears that his time limit is only six months. _'So, I have have until winter to move out. How fantastic.' _Lars found himself too absorbed with shock and more unwanted disappointment.

In this moment of his self pity, Kazuya and Jun quietly made their way out of his room and down the hallway.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Lars could not help be attached the emotion of anger and boiling rage. Within one midsummer day, Lars has experience too many life altering events. From being dumped by a bitchy, gold-digger, to discovering that his brother was expecting his third child, whose room would now be his. To add more insult to the wound, Lars now has a time six month time limit to find a job and move out.

Lars lowered his head and shook it a few times. He exhaled deeply. _'I hate my life.' _

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there goes chapter two. The next chapter will take place a week or so later and Alisa will appear in that chapter as well.**_  
_


	3. Disturbed: Part One

**A/N: Alright, it has been a while since I have posted a new chapter. Oh man, I had quiet a few problems occur at work and that just completely threw me off my focus. Fortunately, all of the problems have subsided...for now. So, let's get back to what really matters, the story!**

* * *

"Now for this equation, I want you all to tell me what chemical formula this is and then I want you to tell me whether if this chemical is soluble or insoluble." The cheery voice of Lars's Chemistry Professor, Mrs. Ekoda, floated softly in the minimally quiet Chemistry Lab.

All of the students' attention stayed on the professor as she continued to give more instructions to the class; all students except Lars. The golden orbs of the twenty-three year old were concealed by his eye lids. The tired youth was strategically propped up in his chair, the support of his head was solely dependent upon his left arm while his right arm rested on his right thigh.

Although Lars could hear the voice of his professor and his peers, the welcoming whispers of sleep just continued to take over his mind and body. At times, his head would slowly slide away from his left hand and hover in the air for a few seconds before he ultimately veered his head back onto his left hand.

Once the sleepy male regained his comfort, he allowed his mind to drift back into the world of slumber.

"Lars," The sound of Mrs. Ekoda's voice was enough motivation for Lars to force his eyelids to open.

The co-ed took a moment to observe the stern gaze that his professor held on her face. "Lars," Mrs. Ekoda repeated.

Lars lackadaisically positioned himself into a more erected stance in his seat. "Y-yes?"

"I would like for you to solve the equation that is up on the board." The sentence that left her lips was enough to jolt Lars back into reality.

_'Shit. I haven't studied all week!' _Lars motioned his neck to the left of professor's form and studied the characters and numbers on the board. His sun like orbs studied the chemical formula while his brain forced itself to process the vaguely familiar information.

"Um..." Was the only response that Lars could give to his superior.

Mrs. Ekoda let out a deep sigh of obvious disappointment before she spoke. "I need to speak to you after class." This sentence only made Lars want to kill himself.

While the young man hung his head low in shame, Mrs. Ekoda briskly made her way towards the front of the class room.

"Alright, who would like solve this equation for me?" Asked Mrs. Ekoda.

Out of the twenty odd students in the lab, only one student raise their hand. Lars glared at the nerdy student who vigorously waved her hand in the air.

"Yes, Alisa?"

"That chemical is hydrochloric acid and it is soluble!" The young woman answered with a copious amount of zeal in her voice. Several students stared at the girl as if she was some kind freak on display, while a few students began to whisper amongst themselves.

Lars, on the other hand, was enamored by the nerdy girl's intellect. That lone trait was the only factor about the woman that piqued Lars's interest; However, as for the nerdy woman's physical appearance, that left a lot to be desired for the horny youth. The oddly dyed hair color which was painted in two different shades of pink was a major turn off for him; Along with that, the bookworm glasses were another contributor that lowered the attractiveness of the woman.

As the distracted male continued to critically judge the appearance of the intellectual, the rest of the class continued on to the next problem and began to busy themselves with the tedious work.

* * *

"...and remember class, the test will be on Tuesday of next week!" Mrs. Ekoda shouted her reminder over the loud sound effects of chairs sliding against the tile floor and students loudly chatting amongst each other as they rushed out of the entrance of the lab.

Lars glared at the crowd of fortunate students who would not have to stay and suffer a lecture from the professor. _'Oh well, might as well get this over with.' _The man thought in a depressing tone as he forced his tired body to rise from the chair. His left arm stretched out towards his plaid black and blue backpack. With haste, the boy slung the bag over his left shoulder and quickly made his way towards the older woman.

Lars halted a few meters away from the desk which his professor stood behind. The male observed how the woman's face was full of concern as well as hesitation.

"Okay, I am not sure how to put this, but, I will just go on ahead and say it," Began Mrs. Ekoda.

Lars steeled his nerves for what was about to come out of the woman's mouth.

"You're failing this course." This blunt statement hit Lars like a tone of bricks.

"I'm failing; but how?"

A sigh escaped from the woman's slightly parted lips. "Well, you haven't been doing too well on the past few tests that I have given," Mrs. Ekoda stated in a calm and soothing tone. "...plus, you're never here on time, and you just don't seem to be that interested in this course." This statement caused the youth grow silent.

It is not that Lars did not find chemistry to be interesting, in fact Lars adored the subject; after all he is a chemistry major. However, he had been having a hard time to find his focus on this course as well as a few other classes. For the past three weeks Lars has been under immerse pressure from his brother about him looking for a job and moving out before the baby arrives. Despite the fact that Lars promised his brother that he would find one, Lars had ended up doing the complete opposite. He has not bothered looking for a job, nor a place to stay; Instead, the youth only busied himself with intense rank matches on Call of Duty: Black Ops II.

_'I wonder if I''ll have enough energy to play tonight?' _Lars thought with a slight smirk growing on his face.

"Lars?" His Professor's voice interrupted his thoughts of leisure.

"Y-yes?"

"Look, I can understand this course may be a bit challenging-"

"No, it's not a hard class or anything, it's just..." the youth allowed his sentence trail off once his eyes recognized the expression on the woman's face. _'There's no point in giving her some lame ass excuse.' _Truth be told, Lars lost track of his academic focus after the harsh break-up with Miyuki.

Mrs. Ekoda interlocked her fingers with one another and cleared her throat. "I can understand that you are going through some issues outside of school and that may be the reason why you are losing focus; However, if your do not improve your grade, then I will have to withdraw you from my class."

"Wait, isn't there something that I can do!?"

"I advise for you to study more or hire a tutor." This direct answer was more than enough information that Lars needed from her.

"...okay." Lars answered in a low whisper.

With that being said, Lars quickly nodded to his professor and rushed towards the entrance/exit of the lab. He stormed out into the empty hallway and began to flail his arms angrily in the air. _'Damn it, why does this keep happening to me!?' I swear if it isn't one thing then it's another!' _

The amount of rage wielding up inside of him was too much for Lars to contain. He was beyond infuriated with this new crisis at the moment. Between his horrible break up with his bitch of an ex-girlfriend and the screwed up ultimatum at home, Lars just could not take anymore bad news.

The enraged male stepped up to the austere wall and stared at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not if he was going to take his anger out on the wall or on something else.

"Ah, fuck it!" Once the crude words left his mouth, the man balled up his right fist and jammed it right into the wall. The moment the his fist made contact with the cold, hard, brick wall, the pain immediately rushed to his senses. Lars quickly removed his hand away from the wall and cradled his injured right hand with his left hand.

_'That was a bad idea.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well there goes chapter three! I have to say, I am starting to feel sorry as to how much crap Lars has to go through. I guess I will give him a bit of a break in the next chapter.**


	4. Disturbed: Part Two

**A/N: Chapter four is here! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The loud calling of an owl's nightly chant enveloped all of the Lars's sense of hearing as well as his inability to sleep. The young man was too anxious to sleep on this earlier Tuesday morning.

A wide and sad smile grew on the man's lips as his eyes stared up at the darkness above him. "I'm gonna fail." Lars whispered in a defeated attitude.

This last week had flew by him in a blink of an eye. His weekend went by even faster and Monday did not seem to exist. Only today, Tuesday, existed and the nefarious chemistry test that he's been dreading since last week Tuesday.

Although Lars forced himself to get back onto his studies, he still felt that he was not prepared for this test as well of three other test that he would have take this week.

Another sigh escaped from his parted lips. _'No sense on laying here.' _The idea of going back to sleep was not going to happen anytime soon. The sleepless male rose into an erect position. He allowed his restless body to adjust to from the swift motion before he turned his head to the right and peered over at the digital clock on his nightstand.

_'1:03 AM. Fantastic.' _Thought the man before he laid back down.

Though the distressed youth was having a rough time trying to find sleep, Lars figured that it would not be wise of him to get up earlier than need to be. _'I have to get some rest.' _ Was the last thing Lars thought to himself before he forced his eyelids to conceal his orbs.

* * *

Warbling voices of birds chirping pieced the sense of hearing of Lars. These sudden sounds of the morning song alerted the male that it was still Tuesday morning. A powerful yawn forced the male's jaw to open while he concurrently turned to the right side of his bed and gazed at the time on the digital clock.

The numbers read **12:37** PM. The man's eyes grew wide as his mind became frantic.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Lars as he jumped out of his bed and darted towards his bathroom. Unfortunately for him, this sudden motion resulted in him tripping over an unidentified object and landing flat on his face.

Lars recovered from his clumsy footing and jumped back onto his feet. From that point on, he was able to safely make his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Uncl- aah!" A terrifying yell escaped from Jin's, Lars's nephew, lips as the young boy literally jumped out of his uncles path and landed roughly on the hardwood flooring to avoid being trampled by Lars.

Thanks to his nephew's quick thinking, the twenty-three year increased his speed and continued to stamped his way from across the living, desperately trying the reach the portal of exit.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Kazuya's question was the last thing Lars heard before he pulled the portal open and dashed threw it.

The man slammed the door behind and did not bother to lock it, figuring that it would take to much time. Instead the male compelled his legs to guide him towards his dark blue, Cadillac 300 C. Once he reached the driver's side door, Lars jammed his thumb on the unlock door button and unlocked the doors. He climbed into the driver's side and shut the door in an instant and swiftly jammed the key into the ignition. When the motor hummed, the frantic youth peered over to his left side and read the time on the digital clock.

It read **12:40 **PM.

Lars studied the time for a few more seconds before he finally threw the gear in reverse and recklessly speed out of the driveway. In the process of doing so, the male barely missed hitting an on-coming car which slammed on the breaks and honked their horn at him.

"Fuck you!" Lars shouted at the top of his lungs as his concurrently switched the gear into drive and speed off once again. The male only had twenty minutes to get to class and was not about let anything or anyone impede him.

* * *

"I only have one minute!" Lars whispered to himself in a low growl. The hysterical male walked at an unreal speed down the long hallway towards the class that was located all way at the end of the hallway on the left hand side.

Lars contrived his sore legs to move faster while his golden orbs remained glued to his smartphone. Not once did his eyes leave the screen which held the time **12:59 **PM pm on the thin, translucent screen. Lars wished and prayed for the time not to change, he prayed that he could get a break from this overwrought day.

For a split second, Lars allowed his orbs to lift away from the phone and onto the hallway. He eyebrows furrowed when he caught sight of an unusual setting in front of his Chemistry Lab.

There in front of the lab, stood the entire class of students waiting anxiously in front of the door. This sight allowed the man to slow down his speed until he eventually came to a halt.

The slightly confused male took the time to observe his peers. Some students stood in a slight daze, while quite a few students chattered amongst themselves. Then there were the few who actually focused on the test and continued to study. _'I probably should be doing that right now.' _Thought the male.

This thought, however, remained just that. Not once did Lars make an attempt to pull out his textbook and study, nor did he bother review over his notes. No, instead Lars just stood there with a blank stare on his visage.

"Um, excuse me!" Called the voice of an unknown male. Lars turned to face the person who spoke. He, along with the rest of the class directed their attention onto this man.

In front of the class stood a short, frail, liver-spotted male who was dressed in a austere white lab coat, a bland green dress shirt paired with beige slacks. Standing next the male was the nerdy female with the two tone dyes of pink on the left and hot pink on the right side of her head.

_'Who's this?'_ Thought Lars.

"Hello there class, I'm Dr. Bosconovitch, the Microbiology professor," Began the professor . "As you are all aware, today was your schedule test; However, Professor Ekoda will not be here today. So you are all free to leave." With that said, the rather older male turned around and walked away from the class. The pink haired girl quickly followed the man.

It did not take students long to process the fortunate news. Within seconds of the professor leaving, the large gang of students hastily made their way back up the hallway and onto their next destinations. Lars, on the other hand, just stood there with the same blank stare on his face.

_'I can't believe it!' _He thought with a hint of excitement. The tensed male was able to relax with a much needed sigh of relief. With Tuesdays and Thursdays being the days of only this class, Lars could take this free time to catch up on his studies for this class as well as he other courses.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter, I will have it set on the day of the test and I will also have it where Lars and Alisa will exchange some dialogue as well. So until next time, I will post next week!**


End file.
